


Polishing the Looking Glass

by Wirrrn



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wirrrn/pseuds/Wirrrn
Summary: Directly references the episodes "Childhood's End" and "Home".





	Polishing the Looking Glass

Sheppard opened the door, worried. 

He'd only had to rewire thirteen of the Crystals that powered it and bypass six tripwires designed to shock anyone who touched the actual surface of the door. The voltage wasn't even set to a level that would cause crippling sinus cramps or loss of bladder and bowel control. He made it through the door in less than four minutes, unzapped and humiliation-free.

McKay must *really* be rattled. 

Sheppard was about to just Boldly Go through the doorway as per usual, but then he thought about Booby-traps, then he thought that with his Ancient Gene, maybe if he thought about booby-traps that would set off said booby traps...

(At this point, somewhere deep in the city, there was a distant scream of outraged pain that sounded suspiciously like Doctor Beckett)

...so he took a step back and knocked politely, first.

A voice from the depths of the room. "I don't *have* any more chocolate, now go away! God, why couldn't I have fed you a cyanide capsule instead and saved us all a lot of pain?"

Sheppard stepped through the door. "-Since when are suicide pills standard issue at Stargate HQ?"

McKay looks up from his laptop, staring into space, thinking. "Well I figured Doctor Jackson has to keep dying for a *reason*, right?" He looked over at the door, and noticed Sheppard. "Oh, it's just you."

Sheppard smiles and does a miniature, on-the-spot catwalk twirl. 

(A mannish one.)

"-In the flesh! Don't worry, I'm not one of those kids who took an instant - and frankly baffling- liking to you. They're all safely back on their world."

McKay rolled his eyes. "You'll forgive me if I don't see *you* as much of an improvement. At least they act juvenile because they *are*. Juvenile, that is. And I fully expect the little walking virus incubators to warp here someday. Kids are sneaky- they always find a way. Like Cockroaches. You should have nuked the site from orbit like I suggested."

"-They weren't so bad."

"You only had to deal with the Twenty-Somethings. The humanoid brain is more or less fully formed by that age. I was the one who got stuck with Hell-Troll duty. Do you have *any* idea how long it takes to clear Oreo molecules out of an up-to-then stabilized Quantum Neutrino Field? We came *this close*" 

-McKay held up his thumb and forefinger almost closed in a pincer shape- "...to all having creamy vanilla centres instead of vital organs. The Wraith would still be coming down off the sugar high a Century from now!"

Sheppard crossed the room and leaned against McKay's desk. "...C'mon Rodney, they were only kids! You were a kid once."  
He paused. "Ummm...you *were*, right? You weren't...grown in a... Vat... or something?"

McKay nodded. "I was a child, true, but then *I* was a prodigy. My brain didn't need two decades to reach its full potential. It was fully developed and at 100 percent efficiency by half that; but we're not talking about me."

"-We're not? Makes a nice change."

"I can't keep rubbing my superior mental abilities in your faces all the time- It might provoke you all to desperate acts fueled by the primal jealousies coursing through your primitive cerebellums."

Sheppard grinned. "Would kissing you senseless be considered a desperate act?"

McKay considered. "Of course not- what rational being could blame you?"

The soldier conceded the point with a quick tilting nod of his head and then straddled the scientist's lap, pressing their lips together and taking just as much joy from shutting McKay the hell up as from the kiss itself.

McKay's surprisingly big and rough hands had made short work of the buttons on Sheppard's shirt and had slipped inside for an extended reconnaissance. Always keen to aid a topographical survey mission, Sheppard responded in kind and soon the two men were shirtless and draped over each other, grunting in both pleasure and frustration as they simultaneously sought to keep kissing and revel in the warm friction of their pressed-together torsos. 

Finally, Rodney's Patience Issues won out and with one movement he slid the other man's uniform pants and underwear down around his calves. He grinned at Sheppard's throbbing erection like it was the world's most nutrient-packed power bar. 

An exploratory stroke down the length and Sheppard's moaning head lolled back on his neck. McKay grinned.

"And to think the kids wondered why you didn't have any 'Younglings' of your own..."

Sheppard whuffed a laugh and took Rodney's face in his hands, kissing him hard and helping the scientist out of his own trousers, whereupon McKay bore them both gently

(well, somewhat gently)

to the floor of the room.

Sheppard, pinned to the floor by his lover's warmly maddening bulk, half-heartedly tried to roll over until Rodney did something with his mouth that resulted in a high-pitched, needy "wheep!" sound coming from his mouth that he just *knew* McKay would be smug about later. 

But that was later.

"-Rodney" he breathed. "-Rodney..."

McKay looked up from his ministrations. "What?"

"-Do we have to do this on the floor? I'd hate to have to go to Beckett complaining of Rug-burn."

"Well I-"

-Both men were suddenly silenced and amazed as, from small grooves at the bottom of each of the four walls around them, a square of what looked like silk or satin material, but padded and several inches thick, slid out over the carpet around and under them, changing the coarse friction of the floor beneath them to a luxuriant, bouncy softness.

"Huh." Rodney paused, gave the silken fabric and exploratory bounce with his fist, then looked at his lover. "Guess the Ancients really did think of everything."

"-I guess so. Where were we?" Sheppard grinned and helped himself to a double handful of McKay buttocks, guiding the other man back on top of him.

McKay paused again. "Just so you know... if this is another Mist Hallucination, when I defeat it with my brain, I'm smothering you in your sleep."

Sheppard grinned, then his mouth was busy again.

\--------------------------End--------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Recently been getting back into this awesome, slashy series again. This is the result.  
> Dedication: For Colton Haynes, as always.


End file.
